


A perfect Chistmas

by DestinyHope



Category: E'LAST (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyHope/pseuds/DestinyHope
Summary: In always wanted a perfect Christmas, as he saw in the movies. This year, he finally got one.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	A perfect Chistmas

The alarm rang loudly in the dorm. In woke up with a big smile on his face. Today was December 25th, Christmas day. He planned this day for weeks and couldn’t wait to bake cookies and eating a good dinner with his members.

He took a quick shower, as quiet as possible since he was the only one awake, and started to bake. From time to time, he sang Christmas Carols. That was the happiest time of the year and In was ready to have fun as much as possible. He was searching for cookie cutters (Where were they ? He was certain he saw them in the drawer near the fridge last month but nothing!) when Romin came in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes like a little kid.

"Hyung? What are doing? It’s not 7 am yet and you’re already awake, it’s too early." the young man finished his sentence hiding a yawn behind his hand. In couldn’t resist coo. His members were the cutest, mind you!

"Go back to sleep Romin-ah, I’m baking some Christmas cookies. They will be ready soon. You could eat them for breakfast later."

That seems to wake Romin up.

"Do you need some help, Hyung ?" he asked brightly.

"Ah no thank you. Get some rest instead. I’m almost finished, I just need to find the cookie-cutters..."

"They are near the baking pans."

In looked at him suspiciously.

"And you know that because..."

"Yejunnie and I made cookies last week for our parents…"

"You cooked? Alone? In this kitchen? And nothing was set on fire? Wow! I knew I could trust Yejunnie." In said teasingly.

"Hyung !!! Romin whined. I was there too, you can trust me too."

In laughed and gave a hug to the younger.

"So! Hyung, can I help you?"

"Of course!"

It was past 8 am when a ruckus woke the whole dorm up. In, who was decoring the last batch of cookies, nearly let the one he was holding fell.

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! It’s snowing!" WonHyuk’s voice resonated into the flat. A joyful shout answered him.

"You’re right! It’s so beautiful! Hyung, can we go out to build a snowman?" Yejun asked, eyes shining.

"I don’t think there is enough snow yet." Rano yawned. 

He had only get up and his hair was going haywire. Much to Baegyeol’s fun who was trying to take a picture of the leader without being noticed. Obviously, his giggles weren’t discreet at all. Rano tried to chase him before deciding the best way to be left alone was going to take a shower. No one could follow him there. Or no one had that idea yet… He shuddered at the thought.

"It doesn’t matter, we can have a snowball fight then!" Yejun answered.

"That’s a wonderful idea!" Gasped Wonjun. "I’m in! I want to beat Wonhyuk."

"In you’re dreams! No one can beat me!"

"You wanna bet?"

Yejun didn't want to wait for the other two and went outside. He took Romin who was tired to bake (read taste) with him. In thought, it would be the best moment to cut the conversation short.

"If you want to go playing, you need to dress up warmly. Hurry up, Yejun and Romin are already outside."

Wonhyuk hurried towards his coat while Wonjun answered a quick "Yes Mom" before doing the same as his friend. In a few seconds, the maknaes were outside.

In smiled. Their energy was heartwarming. He wasn’t a big fan of snow but if it made them happy, he hoped it wouldn’t stop soon. He looked around him, surprised Baekgyeol didn’t follow the youngers. The snow was magic enough to make everyone wanting to go outside after all. In smiled when he found the younger asleep on the couch. So cute.

The morning went between eating In’s cookies while watching Christmas movies, playing games, cooking lunch and drinking hot chocolate. Made by Seungyeop who was cold and thought his members needed one too. (Especially those crazy enough to go outside while it snowed if you asked him).

They all gathered for lunch in the living room, ready to eat but especially to open their presents. Smiling, In looked around him. The dorm was pretty bare of decoration (Baekgyeol dropped some of them and he looked so sad no one had the heart to say something) and the Christmas tree wasn’t as big as he wanted to but he was with his members and that was enough for him, It was a perfect Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know it's really short but I always wanted to write a fluffy Christmas story and I fell in love with E'last a few days ago... The timing was too perfect to miss it ^-^ I hope you liked it. English isn't my first language so I hope it was ok >.<  
> Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it and Happy New Year to everyone :D


End file.
